


Love Is Just A Game

by obrienbutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PROBABLY WILL NEVER BE COMPLETED!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienbutt/pseuds/obrienbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are both Gamers on YouTube. Fans want them to work together. They get exactly what they asked for.</p><p>[ Rated Explicit for LATER Chapters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Dat-- Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was wanted by a lot of people on Tumblr so here it is! Hope you enjoy it ;u;

Derek remembered the first game he got given on his 7th birthday, Super Mario on the SNES and it was glorious. He spent two hours straight playing on it until Talia had to literally drag him away, it put him into a mood and he didn’t talk to anyone for the rest of the night, but he just saw it in the light that he would have more to play tomorrow. From this, he began to do as many chores as possible just to fund this new rising passion, even having it spread to the neighbours and have him known as ‘Little Alpha Gamer’ around friends and acquaintances but Derek didn’t mind because he got his games in the end and a ridiculous amount of hours of fun.

Gaming had always been a steady point in Derek’s life, even as he grew up. He obtained a job when he was 13 and bought the first Xbox console as soon as he had enough money and eventually composed a healthy pile of games in which he enjoyed every single one. Call of Duty (one of his favourite series’), Far Cry and whatever Grand Theft Auto games his mom would get him for birthdays or Christmas.

Then Derek discovered YouTube, the hours in which he wasn’t playing video games or doing sports, he would browse YouTube and watch other gamers play the games he couldn’t afford or just to see if he was better than they were (turned out he was). However, through all the channels he watched, Derek found to enjoy a group called ‘Achievement Hunter’ the most. They were really funny and made even the most boring games seemed entertaining and Derek loved that to a point that he wanted to do what they did. _Play video games for a living_. By this point, Derek was 19 and living in his own little flat not too far from home but enough for him to be independent and the idea of him working here day-by-day just playing games made him need this and he was pretty damn set on it.

For a week straight Derek researched into what he even needed to set this up, his family had good money meaning he had a little spare in the bank to invest into equipment and games. He practiced editing for a while, getting the basics on how to edit videos with a smooth flow to them so they don’t look choppy and crap.

Next, a catchy YouTuber name was needed. Something simple but people would remember. No lame birthdates or numbers in there. This, surprisingly, was the hardest thing Derek had to deal with through the whole process. Just something that would work. He groaned and leaned back in his seat, looking around the room for inspiration. His eye caught the picture of his family on his coffee table.

‘ _Look at Little Alpha Gamer strutting around because he got a new game_!’

Derek sat up quickly and grinned at the photo as a silent thank you and tapped in the username that would now stick for as long as he was on YouTube.

His first time was nerving. Derek set up the cam and settled down in front of his computer. Capture on, sound check. Derek’s palms were sweaty and his heart thumping against his chest, he needed to make a good first impression on YouTube, stand out. He thought it would be a good start to play on something scary, to hopefully make it funny somehow. Silent Hill 2 was a good classic to start with. _Oh God what if it’s not funny. What if it sucks? What if I su—_

  * _**RECORDING**_



“Hey guys, I’m AlphaGamer and to kick start my channel, I will be playing a classic horror game, Silent Hill 2...”

Two years later and just over a million subscribers, Derek never looked back on even thinking about leaving this job.

* * *

 

“And this is The Alpha signing out.” Derek stopped the recording and breathed out, placing down the 360 controller and composing himself before he could bring himself to start editing. It was the most tedious part about being a YouTube Gamer but in the end, the results always outweigh the bad parts so it was worth it really.

After his third cup of coffee, Derek forced himself down and begin editing. Well. Maybe after a browse over some of the comments left on his videos over the last week or so. It was mainly positive feedback, but Derek learned very quickly that when putting yourself out there on the internet, not everyone’s going to love you and not everyone is silent about it. (But he reminds himself that they’re minor and he still has his Betas supporting him.)

One video he was particularly proud of what one of his Multiplayer videos in Assassin’s Creed Brotherhood because he adored the fact that a) he won most times and b) everyone else was majorly pissed at him for mostly winning. He smiled to himself in pride and scrolled down to the comments, his eyebrow slowly raising the more and more he read them.

_‘Dude awesome video as ALWAYS!! You should totally collab with ThatKidWithMoles’_

_‘u should play games with thatkidwithmoles that would be f***ing hilarious omg’ (this particular post had 10 likes?)_

_‘i think the hottest Alpha need to meet Stiles!!! (thatkidwithmoles)’_

_‘PLAY ASSASSIN’S CREED W/ STILES MAN!!!!!!!!’_

Derek attempted to keep count of how many comments mentioned this other YouTuber but he honestly lost himself half way through with the amount of them. He’s never heard of this other Gamer before but presumed he was pretty popular with the number of comments with his name came up. So, he delved into it.

  * **THATKIDWITHMOLES** – 2,051,335 Subscribers          329 videos



“ _Hello pals and gals, my name’s Stiles and this is my hella-rad Gaming Channel! I’m 20 years old and gaming is my lifestyle (I hear all your jealousy, I would be too). I play whatever Game I find and do collab’s too! (Obviously not with everyone because that would be mega difficult but still send a message my way if you’re interested!)_ ”

20 years old and double the subscribers that he has. ‘Stiles’ can hear his jealously alright. Derek mumbled and continued his snooping into who this kid, who happened to have moles, was.

Okay. So Stiles was funny and witty and entertaining. Derek can definitely see why he has the number of subscribers he has and yeah, Derek is a little jealous of that but Stiles does have the qualities to be a popular YouTuber (not that a million subscribers is anything to sniff at either). He decided to subscribe to Stiles’ channel anyway for when Derek actually wanted to inquire about collaborating on a video with him. But, now was the time to refocus and finally start his favourite part of the day. Editing.

* * *

 

 **‘ _AlphaGamer_** _subscribed to your channel_ ’

“Oh my God.” Stiles wheezed out and jumped up from his seat, scrambling around for his mobile phone and quick-calling Scott.

“Yo dude wha—“

“SCOTT, _Scott_. Do you remember that guy on YouTube, the dude, the Alpha dude!”

“Oh you mean the gamer guy who you said would be your gay fuck?” “Yea—wow you still remember that drunken conversation huh? Anyway, he just fucking subscribed to me! Dude, I’ve been wanting to collab with him since I saw his channel!” Stiles squeaked down the phone and knew Scott just recoiled from his end, which made things even better, “man I mean I’ve always wanted to collab with PewDiePie but with 21 million subscribers I don’t think he’s going to bunk down to me anytime soon but _AlphaGamer_!”

“You’re second or third favourite YouTuber, I know man, you talk about him and Pewds quite a lot you know. Just send the guy a message and ask him to do a vid! I mean you have double the subscribers and if he did it with you— Stop giggling Stiles I didn’t mean bang you,” Scott bit back his own laugh and cleared his throat, “but yeah it’d make him gain more subscribers through your sort of promo-video with him!”

Stiles sighed and fell back down into his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk and clicked onto Derek’s profile, nodding slightly as if Scott were there. “You are totes correcto my little buddy. Hell, if he lived nearby we could do an actual fuckin’ video together. That would be hella awesome.” He hummed and clicked to message Derek, staring over the blank message box for a moment. “Do I go in full fangirl mode or?”

“Dude, never go in full fangirl mode.”

“Noted. Sophisticated YouTuber is it. Speak later bro.” Stiles ended the call and fiddled around with the phone in his hands whilst he thought of what to say. Sophisticated. Can’t be too difficult, nice words, fully spelt and managed enthusiasm. The opposite of everything Stiles liked to do. A gentle hello and say how much of a fan he was of Derek’s channel. Compliment a few of his videos to show interest, not too crazy though. Politely ask which state he’s from. If he lives nearby propose meeting up.

“Wow, am I asking to do a video with him or to go on a date. Jesus.” Stiles groaned and sat himself up, typing up the best sophisticated and focused message his little ADHD mind could handle.

* * *

 

Derek needed to hire someone to edit for him, maybe a kid who’s in college and looking to earn a bit of money just so he doesn’t have to do it. It’s a burning hatred. But hey, it was done now and halfway uploaded. Whilst he waited, he noticed he had three new inboxes on his channel and even though he’d probably not reply to them (he gets quite a lot in a day), it was something to do.

  * _**AlphaLover69:** “omg i LOVE ur channel!!! please marry...”_
  * _**KoolKidHeckaKool1994** : “dude would love to do a collab with you...”_
  * _**ThatKidWithMoles** : “Hey! So I saw you subscribed to me...”_



Wait a minute. Stiles? Derek raised an inquisitive eyebrow and clicked on the message, seemed like Stiles was more eager to collab than the other way around.

 **ThatKidWithMoles** :  
          _“Hey! So I saw you subscribed to me and dude I am freaking out right now!!!! I love your channel and gotta say I was really surprised to see you pop up on my newsfeed! Glad you like the vids and all, love your assassin’s creed and COD stuff, you’re hella good at video games man! Just wanted to ask if you were maybe interested in collaborating on a vid sometime because that would be so fucking cool to do (sorry if you don’t like swearing, but if you’ve seen my vids then... yeah). Hit me up with a reply if you are interested, I’m from the Cali area and wondered if you were close to do an actual vid together :D. Thanks, Stiles!”_

As Derek read over the message, he blinked and slowly raised his other eyebrow by the time he got to the end. This guy definitely had a lot of... energy on him and he had never seen so many exclamation marks from one guy in a message before. He clicked on the reply button and started to type back.

TO: **ThatKidWithMoles**  
    _“Hey Stiles, glad to see you like the channel and my videos, didn’t know you were a fan but that’s cool. I’m used to the swearing, it’s fine lol. I’ve heard it a lot in my life. I actually live in Cali too, on the outskirts of a little place called Beacon Hills, where my family still actually live, hence why I strayed a little but not too much. Doing a video with your would be awesome, let me know whatever I need to do to make it happen. Thanks, Derek.”_

 _Sent_. So Stiles was from Cali, which would certainly make it easier for Derek to do a video or two depending if they worked well together. He had a good feeling about this, that he could have another step up into making himself that little more well known in YouTube and potentially make a collaboration partner in the process. Derek had seen that Stiles had done quite a few videos with other YouTubers and some friends from home meaning Stiles was pretty settled into working with other people, which makes things even easier if Stiles makes it all less awkward.

Yeah. Derek had a pretty good feeling about it.

* * *

 

 

 “ _ **HE’S FROM BEACON HILLS**_!” Stiles screamed at his computer which was sadly where Scott was on Skype, recoiling again from the noises Stiles was making. Scott could tell Stiles was buzzing with an overload of energy because his hands wouldn’t keep still more than normal and he kept sitting down and then getting up before sitting down and scooting around on his chair, “ _ **AND HE WANTS TO COLLAB WITH ME SCOTT**_!”

“Dude, I’m happy for you and everything but you are very quickly killing off my ears, if you’re gonna scream your little fanboying head off, _do it away from the microphone_!” Scott yelled back but Stiles was too busy still freaking out. Stiles wanted to reply straight away but he knew it was a bad idea; he’d be all caps lock and exclamation marks in excitement, “and get back to uploading your video. Your little fanbase of hormone-raging girls will leave you angry comments about how they want your babies.”

Stiles suddenly clicked back into attention and focused on Scott for a moment. “I like those comments, means I’m sexy and shit,” he grinned and shuffled back to his computer, uploading his latest video of Trouble in Terrorist Town with Scott, Isaac, Boyd and the Carver Twins. It was havoc but fucking hilarious, “they’re gonna love this video, do you think we’ll get anymore Sciles fics or fanart out of it?”

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes, texting Allison whilst Stiles was uploading. “I think it’s weird you dive into the fandom so much, what was that site called you creep on?”

“Tumblr, dude.”

“Right, Tumblr, I mean, how many drawings have you seen now where we’re either; sucking each other off, fucking each other or stories where we were... What was that one you told me about, we were cancer patients and I died in it?” Stiles just laughed in response and glanced at the corner of the screen to see Scott shaking his head but biting back a smile. Stiles knew Scott secretly enjoyed the freaky attention they got.

“That was a good fic. I cried a little,” He shrugged and left the video to upload for a while, “and you gotta admit, some of the artists are fucking rad. I mean if they didn’t draw dicks in asses for a living, which they could probably do somehow, then they’d make some good dollar.”

Scott looked up from his phone and grinned at Stiles. “Hey, imagine when you and Derek start working together on videos, you’re gonna get fics and art and a pairing name. What do you think it’ll be? Diles? Fucking Haleinski?”

“Nah,” Stiles shook his head and kicked his feet up on the desk, stretching up and groaning quietly, “it’ll be something like, Stale... Nah. Sterek, that sounds pretty good. Diles sounds stupid dude and Haleinski sounds like a Russian city.”

“It worries me that you sound serious about what you’re saying man.” Scott raised an eyebrow and watched Stiles break out into a small laugh.

“Dude, the fandom is there. You gotta accept it and roll with it or else you’ll be freaked out and put off from doing more videos. PewDiePie handles it pretty well; he read a fucking PewDieCry fanfic _with_ Cry. It was so awkward but Goddamn hilarious. Maybe you and I should do that.” Stiles winked directly into the cam and blew Scott a small kiss. Scott bit his lip and blew one back before bursting into laughter.

“Totally, right I’m off. Meeting Allison for some pizza.”

“Sure. ‘Pizza’.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows just to receive a middle finger from Scott, Stiles pouted in return and whined.

“Just because your sorry ass is single.” Scott smiled in cockiness down the cam before giving a thumbs up and signing off of Skype. Stiles quickly got a wave in before sighing and returning to the window with Derek’s reply on it. Stiles chewed his lip and finally decided to right back now that his hyper state had settled down a little.

“Okay, let’s see. Thanks for the quick reply Derek... Ugh. Hm. That’s awesome because I am alsoooo from Beacon Hills! If you’re up for it, we can meet this weekend tooooo start a video or talk about starting one and what we can do. Can’t wait to hear from you about this, I’m really excited about this possible collab between us. Thanks, Stiles! Annnnnnd, send!” Stiles breathed out and leaned back from the computer with a big smile. He was really (possibly) going to meet up with Derek and have video-talk with him, Stiles happily admitted he had a man-crush on Derek (dark, brooding and looks good in red), which explained why 63% of Derek’s fanbase are actually females. But his goal was not to annoy Derek, or at least put him off from doing more videos in the future. He felt like they would work well anyway, Derek was the rage and Stiles would be the jokes and laughter. So definitely don’t annoy him...

Time for Stiles to train himself not to be an annoying little-hyper asshole in case the weekend happened, which was going to be _a lot_ of work.

* * *

 

Several exchanges later and Derek was set up with a time, date and place to meet Stiles. 12:00pm, Saturday and the BH Coffee Bar. Along with a mobile number in case something came up and they couldn’t go. Texts are a little bit quicker than YouTube messages. Derek was already a little nervous and it still three days before the meeting date but, it was going to be cool, working with another YouTuber and possibly getting a bit more of the spotlight for himself.

Just to be sure about everything, he watched more of Stiles’ videos over the next few days whilst he filmed and edited his own _whilst_ keeping up with Achievement Hunters videos too. It was a hard life really but it was worth the copious amounts of effort, most of it going towards not offing himself over editing.

The more he actually watched Stiles’ videos, the more he noticed a pattern in how he acted on recordings, he moved his eyebrows a lot when he was concentrating and managed to hit the most appropriate joke at the perfect time which is quite the talent, not to mention he wasn’t a bad looking guy and that was definitely going to get him an audience. As for his actual skill in gaming, well, Derek would personally say he was better but not by far. Derek had played for most of his life and many hours spent into perfecting games so he naturally picked up the ability to settle into a new game easy enough, (though he has to fuck up sometimes when recording because it’s hardly funny to see a guy be a 100% perfect all the time).

When the day finally came Derek didn’t really know what to take with him, his laptop maybe? In case they wanted to look over each other’s videos, or find a game they could work on? Equipment? Notes of ideas? Jesus Christ it was meant to be a meeting of two professionals, not a first date. Derek groaned and ended up taking his laptop and a notebook, the equipment would be too much of a pain in the ass to trek around with, so he dropped that idea.

“Okay, 11:30.” Derek mumbled to himself and double checked his phone to make sure it was actually 11:30 and not 12:30 or something. He headed out to his Camaro and drove off to the Cafe which took him only 15 minutes to get there, but he could grab a coffee and look like the better person for being there eager and early. Once he pulled into the parking lot to look for a spot, he quickly parked next to a blue jeep, which was one of the ugliest vehicles he had ever seen in his life really. Who even drives that kind of crap anymore?

Ignoring the monstrosity that was next to his clean and sleek car, he made his way inside and headed straight for the queue.

“AlphaGamer?” A voice popped up behind him which made Derek snap out from his staring-off-into-the-distance habit. He turned to see a pale kid with brown hair and... _moles_. Derek smiled at him in response to his question and nodded. “Oh awesome! I already got you a coffee if that’s alright? I’m over by the window! I saw that you parked next to my little blue Jeep there, isn’t she a beauty?”

_Oh._

“Thank you and she’s... definitely one of a kind.” _The ugly kind_. Derek replied and followed Stiles over to the table, dumping his laptop bag near his chair and sitting opposite his fellow YouTuber. Stiles laughed slightly and looked over at his Jeep before returning his attention back to Derek.

“Nah, she’s not everyone’s cuppa tea but she was my first baby and I just can’t bring myself to get rid of her,” Stiles smiled and sipped at his coffee, luckily he took his adderall before coming here so he was hoping his ecstatic nerves would settle down for the time being, “right let’s get the formals outta the way. My name’s Stiles Stilinski, ThatKidWithMoles and you’re Derek Hale, AlphaGamer.” _Who was definitely dark, brooding and was indeed wearing red whilst looking good in it._

“Correct.” Derek nodded and sipped at his coffee, watching Stiles’ hands move around as he spoke. Stiles grinned and shifted in his seat, Derek could tell he was holding back a lot of energy. He imagined Stiles to be the kind of guy that had a lot of energy when he’s excited about doing something.

“Okay, sweet and awesome! So, defo serious about this video and since we live close we can do an actual video together as well as co-op and multiplayer games! Horror games are usually best to play with two people in the same room—”

“Like Michael and Gavin from Achievement Hunter.” Derek quickly cut in.

Stiles smiled and nodded. “Aha, so you’re an AH boy? That’s cool dude, they’re funny! But yeah, co-op games as well like Splintercell or most campaigns like Halo but it’d be best to find the games that we can sort of rip apart and make them funny and entertaining— Oh like Rainbow Six or fuckin’ Portal, that would be hilarious! The horror games can be stuff like Amnesia or Slenderman or Outlast!”

Derek blinked and lost Stiles about halfway through at the speed the kid was speaking at, he was half-wondering whether he should pull his notebook out and jot all this down but Stiles seemed to have it all planned in his head (plus his hands flailing about whilst he spoke was really distracting). “Ugh. Sounds... Good.” He eventually replied with. Stiles paused and looked at Derek with a minor expression of horror on his face.

“Oh God, I’m sorry. When I get passionate I tend to speed talk and throw my hands around, did you get all of that?” _So the energy plus excitement thing rings true, quite endearing_. Derek waved a hand and pulled out his notebook, deciding it would be best to get it all down.

“No it’s fine, so let’s see. Splintercell, Halo, Rainbow Six, Portal and...”

“Amnesia, Slenderman and Outlast,” Stiles added in, presuming he did lose Derek throughout his rambling. Derek nodded in response and wrote the last three down with a small smile.

“Sounds great, I’m looking forward to collaborating with you Stiles.” Derek raised his coffee in toast before drinking the rest of it. Stiles watched Derek with the biggest smile on his face before raising his mug back.

“So am I!” He chimed out and downed his too, with an embarrassing shirt spillage to end their first meeting.


	2. The Awkward First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by my hecka fly bro hoechlinteeth <3

Stiles was excited, beyond excited, ecstatic even. He wanted to scream out to the world that he was getting to collaborate with a YouTuber he loved _and_ the fact he was living so close to him. But, he couldn’t, because that very YouTuber, Derek Hale, was stood in the living room of his apartment. Stiles always did decide to do things at the worst times, especially when he was overflowing with energy.

“Okay, okay. So this is where the magic happens and I don’t mean my bed,” Stiles winked and saw Derek raise an eyebrow (which Stiles noticed he did _a lot_ ), so to cover up his failed attempt at sounding cool, he guided Derek’s attention over to the desk where Stiles ‘worked’. It was an area set up with a small TV by the side of his computer with wires, redbull cans, and empty packets of Reese’s scattered everywhere. “As you can see, I haven’t really tidied, but ignore all the crap and this is basically where I sit 80% of the day either recording or editing.”

Derek nodded and looked over the setup; as if he was approving how Stiles worked, “Similar to how mine is as well.” He pitched in and glanced back at Stiles with another small, but solid, nod. Stiles clapped his hands together and grinned again.

“Sweet! So you’ll be used to working around this sort of area right? I’d have to buy a second chair for you to sit next to me and you can bring your controllers and whatever you need to do what you do...” Stiles began the hand-waving again and noticed Derek was too busy narrowing his eyes at the screen of the computer.

“What the hell is a Tumblr?” _Oh no. Derek doesn’t know_.

“Oh, ugh, it’s just a blogging website thing you know how kids are—“

“AlphaGamer is such a hottie. I hope AlphaGamer and Stiles get it on soon. My fanfics need life. I love AlphaGamer’s videos mainly because he has the face of a Greek God, what an asshole I hate him...”

Stiles forced himself to bite his hand to stop himself from laughing, wheezing or _something_ because the look on Derek’s face was nothing like he had ever seen before on a male, in which he looked half way between confused and fucking horrified. Stiles jumped over to the computer and shut the window before Derek could scar himself anymore than he probably already had.

“Oh my God, _dude_. Y-Your face,” Stiles said shakily, still trying to contain his laughter, “This, this is the side of your fanbase you never knew exist and by the looks of your expression, you didn’t want to know.” Which was an easier way of deterring him from the situation, instead of having to explain why Stiles was on the AlphaGamer tag in the first place (he was researching the fanbase, that’s his excuse and he’s sticking to it).

“Anyway, it’s _way_ too early to jump into that little side of your life right now.” Stiles softly placed his hands on Derek’s chest to hint for him to move away from the computer and— _ho_ - _holy shit this guy is made of rock and muscle_ , “Let’s, ugh... concentrate on the essentials to get this little duet on the go!”

“Okay, I can agree with that,” Derek mumbled and attempted to get the contents of that website out of his mind for now. He watched Stiles move away from him to set up his cam and cocked his head slightly, “You planning on us doing a game now?”

Stiles looked up from his computer and shook his head slightly with a smile. “Nah, I want us to do sort of an intro video together for my pals and gals, this way it’ll get them all excited for upcoming videos _and_ give them a chance to check your channel out!”

Smart. This kid was _smart_. Derek could definitely get on board with that, all smiles and waves in anticipation for what he and Stiles would start recording. Once Stiles had set his software up, he called Derek over and frowned slightly at the only chair in the apartment. Derek crossed his arms and looked around hoping to see a dining table.

“I eat at the sofa or the computer desk okay? Dining tables are obsolete here.” Stiles answered as if he knew exactly what Derek was thinking, “How do you feel about sharing a chair? Sorta like a half and half thing.” Stiles let out an awkward ‘sorry for this’ smile and looked at the chair again. Sure he was skinny but not _that_ skinny.

“Just... make sure we have two seats when we do this properly.” Derek shrugged slightly and sat down in the chair, pushing to the edge as much as possible whilst Stiles wriggled into the gap. Derek had never sat so close to one person before, their sides were squashed against each other, their arms basically overlapping one another and Derek didn’t dare turn his head in case he would be welcomed by an all too-close face. Stiles could already smell the fangirls heating up on this, not to mention _himself_.

“Sorry man, it’ll be one short video I swear.” Stiles chewed his lip and felt Derek shift against him, probably trying to get as comfy as he could in the space he had, _he really is 200% muscle_. Stiles used his free arm to get ready to record, “Okay, and here we... go! Hello my pals and gals! Stiles here, aka ThatKidWithMoles and today we have a super special guest with us, he’s a fellow YouTuber and some of you know him by the name of AlphaGamer!”

Derek waved and smiled slightly into the camera, trying to ignore the fact that Stiles was very slowly elevating onto his thigh. “Hello YouTubers, it’s quite the honour to be here with Stiles.”

Stiles glanced at Derek with a smile of his own before turning back to the camera. “And I know that some of you have been onto Derek’s channel, asking him to collab with me and guess what? It’s going to be happening right here on this fucking channel! _But_ before we begin bringing you hilarity and fun, I shall ask you to check out Derek’s channel first and of course, subscribe!”

“Now I may not be as funny as Stiles here, but all the same I can bring you just as much entertainment as I can through my vids too.” Derek chuckled and saw Stiles nodding from the corner of his eye. He could literally feel every movement from Stiles as he spoke, plus his regular hand movements which almost kept hitting him in the face, it was pretty distracting to say the least.

“You heard it from the Alpha himself guys! Check him out and as always, keep at it my little amigos. Catch ya later!” Stiles winked into the cam before leaning over and stopping the recording, jumping out of the chair to let Derek breathe and just as he was starting to enjoy being so close to him as well, “See, nice and short, to the point and now you can have personal space again.”

Derek shook his head and got up from the chair to let Stiles begin the editing on the video. “It’s fine, like you said, it was short so.” He shrugged and stretched slightly before feeling a hand patting on his back and seeing Stiles head past him, still with a smile on his face.

“This is going to be awesome, some of my subscribers already love you so it’s even better!”

“Not to mention yourself by the sound of that first message you sent me.” Derek felt his mouth twitch into a small smirk and saw Stiles’ eyes widen and his cheeks reddening.

“Hey, hey, that’s not fair! I’m just a fan of your channel.” Stiles pouted and mumbled out, dropping himself into his chair and huffing like a child. Maybe Stiles did go a little fangirl mode in the message then. _Fuck_.

Derek idly waved a hand and picked up his laptop bag from where he dumped it when he came in. “That’s good, I’m glad you’re a fan,” He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, watching Stiles move around on the chair with his legs dangling over the arms on one side, “That doesn’t look that comfortable.” Stiles looked up from the computer to see what Derek meant, before looking down at himself and laughing slightly.

“Dude, it is to me, I’m all kinds of flllllexible” Stiles rolled out and kicked his leg up before groaning and lowering it again with a small ‘ouch’ leaving his lips. Derek raised an eyebrow and didn’t even know what to say to that, the kid was smart but... just _but_. He noticed Stiles looking over again and narrowed his eyes. “Your eyebrows have a life of their own you know. Like, I’ve never seen two eyebrows... move so much.”

Again. What could Derek even _say_ to that? “Thank... you?” He replied slowly as if he wasn’t sure if it was the right answer or not. So, Stiles was also strange. Stiles laughed again and booted up the editing programme on his computer.

“This is me, Derek my man, be afraid.” He hummed out and swung one of his legs back and forth as he worked, which was quite... mesmerizing to watch. Derek gazed around for a moment to stop himself staring at a guys leg and saw the gaming merchandise behind them on the wall where they recorded. There was a Minecraft poster, a Grand Theft Auto 5 poster, even little drawings which looked fan-made of Stiles and another male, along with game characters Stiles must like. He smiled fondly at the Assassin’s Creed scarf that was pinned up on the wall, though he had never seen one like it before.

“How did you get the scarf?” Derek asked and felt the fabric between his fingers, he was a little jealous of such a nice scarf, mainly because he’d like to hang it up like this just as Stiles had.

“Oh that? A super talented-ass fan made it for me and sent it in. AC is like, one of my favourite franchises in gaming and man, Ezio Auditore. If there was one male game character I’d like to cuddle at night, he’d be the one.” Stiles quietly chuckled in half-concentration half-answering and swear he _felt_ Derek’s eyebrows raise at what he just said.

“I don’t know, Nathan Drake from Uncharted—“

“Dude, Drake looks like _you_. You’d cuddle with yourself? I feel a little ego emerging from you _Alpha_ ,” Stiles smirked and popped his head over the top of his chair just in time to catch Derek rolling his eyes. Stiles felt a strange satisfaction in annoying Derek, that’d _have_ to be a video thing, “I have a feel we’re going to get on like a house on fire.”

“Yeah, well, since you’re editing I’m presuming I should leave you be?” Derek motioned his thumb towards the door as Stiles returned his attention to the computer; he knew the hassle of editing and would hate to be pestered during the process.

“Ah sorry man, thanks. I’ll text you or something to arrange this actual recording? It’s been fucking awesome meeting you AlphaGamer.” Stiles grinned to himself and noticed Derek walking up to him in the reflection of his TV on the side. Derek extended a hand out to shake it and watched Stiles eagerly take it, giving a firm handshake.

“And you too, mole kid.” Derek replied as he pulled he hand back and made his way out of Stiles’ place, into the Camaro and back to his own apartment with an unnoticed smile on his face.

* * *

 

Scott watched Stiles closely, narrowing his eyes and seeing his best friend slowly pick at his pizza with a distant smile on his face. Usually, Stiles would be ravaging the pizza, with war debris of pepperoni and tomato paste hitting the walls but instead, he was just _looking_ at the pizza. To test the waters on how far Stiles was into his dream world, Scott slowly edged a hand towards the pile of curly fries which _always_ belonged to Stiles. No one in the world would be able to get near them without losing a finger or two. Scott managed to grab three curly fries on separate occasions and still have all his limbs attached.

“Wow okay dude, don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love with that guy already,” Scott mumbled as he chewed on the last curly fry he stole from Stiles, “Because you’re not eating like a wild animal and frankly, that concerns me.”

Stiles looked up with a small glare and finally took a monstrous bite of his pizza. “Maybe I’m not hungry.” Scott widened his eyes and clutched his chest dramatically, patting around to hold onto something.

“S-Stiles... not... hungry?! I refuse to believe!” He winked at Stiles who was still glaring at him with a faint hint of a smile threatening to break through, “No seriously though, you’ve fallen for your second-true-love of YouTube right?”

“No,” Stiles frowned and took another bite of his pizza in a calm but annoyed manner, “I’m just a little dumbstruck that it’s happening is all—“  
  
“You’ve already gone onto Tumblr to see if there were any fics or art done after that video didn’t you.”

“Maaan, they’re really good fics though!” Stiles pouted and took a mouthful of curly fries, eating them as messily as always, “Serious talk now though my bromigo, he’s pretty damn good looking in real life and the fans are already drawing butt-fuck pictures of us. After a _two minute video_ , the crowds are gonna go wild the more we work together.”

Scott nodded and grabbed his fourth slice of pizza, still nodding as he bit into it. “You’ll be the most popular non-gay gay couple on YouTube.”

“My ultimate dream.” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes and grinned, kicking his feet up and returning to his messy-eating self, with the thought in mind that Derek would be back here in a couple of days to finally sit down and record a proper video with him and that _definitely_ did not make his stomach flip a little.

* * *

 

So things didn’t go exactly as planned as Stiles hoped. He hoped within the next couple of the days Derek would be over and ready to record videos with him, and Stiles was _excited_ for it, he bought a second office chair for Derek to call his own and stocked up on redbull and candy and snacks to get them through the recording process. He hoped Derek and he would bang out three videos in one day for them to stagger and release over the next couple of weeks. He hoped Derek would _actually be here_ , which he wasn’t.

‘ _Hey stiles, going out of town for the week with the family to meet some more distance relatives, didn’t really have a choice, sorry_.’ – D

Stiles was bummed, majorly bummed. He planned this amazing day together of recording and fun and laughs and it was postponed. But, Stiles didn’t really have a choice either, so all he could do was wallow in his sadness and eat three packets of candy to himself like a recently broken hearted woman. Not that Stiles was broken hearted in _that_ sense, just... broken hearted in a _why-u-do-dis-to-me_ sense.

But, hell, it was only a week. The fans wouldn’t go too crazy for a week right?

* * *

 

Wrong. _Wrong_. Stiles was totally wrong.

_‘WHERES THE GAMER VIDS OF U AND DEREK STILES!!!!! >:[!!’_

_‘u fuckin lied about the vids, wtf bro it’s been nearly a week’_

_‘WHERE’S MY STEREK VIDS AT??????’_

Plus multiple strong worded inboxes that Stiles would not like to repeat.

Did Derek even advertise the collaboration on his channel? Or tell his subscribers he would be away? Stiles groaned and decided he’d might have to do it himself, set up a video to explain Derek was away and for everyone to just calm their Goddamn tits for a while (obviously put in a more polite sense, maybe). It had only been five days since they announced they were working together and people were already being impatient about it, because the internet waits for no man apparently.

“Just two more days.” Stiles breathed out and sat back down in front of his computer after pacing around for a solid half an hour or so, trying to decide whether another video to explain themselves was really _that_ appropriate. He needed more coffee or redbull for this crap, worrying always did either tire him out or give him stress headaches, he looked over his desk and already saw two empty cans scattered along the desk which just made Stiles groan for the longest time. Instead, he reached for his phone and decided to complain to Derek about it instead (make him feel bad for having distant family... yeah.)

‘ _dude, fans are going crazy at the lack of vids we’re putting out what is one man meant to do again the hundreds?!_ ’ – S

 _‘if ezio can do it against the templars then you can do it to a bunch of internet whiners’_ – D

Okay, that made Stiles smile, _a lot_. Mainly because Derek remembered Stiles’ favourite gaming franchise meaning Derek was actually listening to him when he said stuff. He forced away the stupid grin on his face, which sneaked its way back onto his face without him realising, before texting back.

‘ _yeah but Ezio Auditore, the assassin of my heart, had hidden blades and a badass outfit’_ – S

 _‘but you have your smart mind and your adoring non-complaining fans’_ – D

Stiles blinked at his phone before narrowing his eyes. Was that a flirtation? Was Derek flirting? Nah. Derek’s a dude, a dude’s dude probably surrounded by hoards of internet ladies and real life ladies too. AlphaGamer wouldn’t flirt with him. So dumb.

 _‘aww thanks dude, such a confidence booster <3’_ – S

 _‘np <3’_ – D

This time Stiles had to pull the phone up to his face and narrow his eyes even more just to make sure that was a love heart, it was a love heart. Most likely a sarcastic love heart (they exist) but a heart nonetheless. He wanted to frame it really, put it up on his wall to remind himself that one of his favourite YouTubers sent him a fucking love heart.

But minor fangirling aside, Derek was completely and utterly right, Stiles had two million fans that weren’t harassing him and either waiting patiently, or not caring, which he preferred to the influx of messages from the ones who cared a little _too_ much.

 _‘see you in two days dude, looking forward to finally working on these vids!_ ’ – S

 _‘me too’_ – D

Stiles sighed happily and slumped into his computer chair, still with a grin on his face. Just in those few texts he had stopped stressing because Derek opened his eyes into the positive and he appreciated it so much, he clapped his hands together in enthusiasm and grabbed his phone to gather up his buddies for another round of Trouble in Terrorist Town.

“Roll on the next two days!” Stiles cried out to the universe and hoped someone was listening. 


	3. Forever a Sourwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by my homegurl hoechlinteeth again! <3

Derek didn’t hate his family; he just can’t bring himself to. But just right now, he heavily disliked them; he was due to meet Stiles to start their video together until Talia suddenly sprung a surprise family trip to go see Granny Hale. At first he contemplated faking illness to get out of going but he loved his Granny Hale and he couldn’t really turn down a chance to visit her.

She was a great woman and Derek could definitely see where his father got his wise nature and kindness from. Not to mention his ridiculous appetite since she loved to cook and bake, therefore indulging her family with every sinful food under the planet. When you go to see Granny Hale, every diet or healthy eating you had was crushed into pieces and made into a pie.

However, five days in and Derek swore he already lost the abs he worked so hard to maintain. The girls lovedit; Laura and Cora were stuffing their faces with cakes, cream, and double servings of dinners. Sometimes, Derek felt like he was living with a pack of starving wolves with the way his sisters ate. He frowned, turning away from Laura who was having a second slice of double chocolate gateau and watched his mother and Granny speak instead.

“Do you still see James?”

“I still visit him once a week when I’m not working, mainly at the weekends.” Derek could see the sadness on his mother’s face at the mention of him. Six years on and the pain was still pretty raw when his father was mentioned. Derek always tries to visit his grave as often as possible but only when he’s by himself, he hated to show such strong emotion in front of his sisters and mother when he was meant to be the ‘man of the family’ now.

“I’m glad, it saddens me that I can’t make it as often as I would like.” Granny Hale smiled slightly and soothed a hand over Talia’s shoulder in reassurance. Man, Derek did not sign up for this today.

He was overly grateful when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see Stiles complaining about YouTube fans. This bought back a smile over his face as Derek text back, chucking to himself and looked up to see his Granny watching him with a small smile.

“Are you texting that boyfriend that Laura said you had?” _Boy—What_? Derek blinked and furrowed his brow in confusion just to hear a mouth filled giggle behind him, he turned and saw Laura smiling at him innocently as she always did when she was an asshole. He glared and mentally swore he would get her back for this.

“Ugh, he’s not my boyfriend,” Derek replied eventually and turned back to his Granny, “He’s a friend who I’m working with on a, ugh... Project.I haven’t known him long really.”

“Oh, well you seem very happy texting him on your phone,” She pushed herself up out of her armchair and shuffled over to Derek, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I wouldn’t mind if you were a homosexual Derek, it’s very accepting of society now and I would still love you all the same.”

He had nothing. Derek had no response whatsoever but he could definitely hear Laura laughing her fucking heart out, he was going to kill her _. Maim her_. Oh and yeah, yeah his mother was trying to hide her laughter too behind her hand. Derek felt his cheeks start to redden and just smiled up at his Granny. “Uhm, thank you.”

Granny Hale nodded and patted him on the shoulder before heading off into the kitchen as Derek groaned and held his head in his hands whilst Laura’s laughter increased into an evil snicker. Thank God Cora was too busy watching TV and stuffing her face.

“That’s right Derek. We wouldn’t mind if you were a little homosexual, it would explain why you always have a stick up your ass, because you _enjoy_ it being there.” Laura smirked and patted Derek on the shoulder too as she walked past to join her little sister in front of the TV. He looked up and quickly kicked Laura in the back of her leg before she got too far away but she just turned with a sinister grin and carried on walking.

“I’m going to kill you Laura.” Derek slumped in his seat and felt his cheeks start to cool off as he felt his phone go off again which did make him smile again but nope, Laura was there again, wriggling her eyebrows and making kissing faces.

“You going to get your little gamer boyfriend to beat me up?” Laura dramatically held the back of her hand to her forehead and pulled a scared face, “I better get defend myself from the xbox controller wielding God!” She whined before breaking into another laugh, flipping her middle finger at him. Yeah, Derek was definitely going to kill her. Or just tear down every single Johnny Depp poster off of her wall and listen to her screech in pain. Genius brother, _genius_.

But, it was just two more days until he was home again, two more days until Laura was out of his face and two more days until he could start the videos with Stiles.

* * *

 

The ride home was hardly bearable with Laura making jokes in one ear and Cora asking a thousand questions about Stiles in the other. He mainly grunted in response to the jokes and the questions but that made Cora ask him again and again and _again_.  “What’s Stiles like? What does he do? Is he cute? Is he your boyfriend? Can I meet him? Can we play games together?”

“Nice, gaming, I guess, no, no and no.” Derek replied quickly which shut Cora up for a while and Talia finally turned around to tell Laura to leave Derek alone which was a win on his side. He grinned and looked out of the window for the rest of the journey, silence was definitely bliss.

* * *

 

“Derek is home today, Derek is home today!” Stiles croaked out in a form which is classed as singing and carried on humming as he cleared his desk up from all the cans and packets he never bothered to move. The last two days did move quicker than he thought, with the amount of editing and recording he did to keep on track kept him busy for the most part, along with hanging with Stiles and the gang for a while.

Stiles also checked Tumblr several times since they uploaded the introduction video of Derek and him and, fuck, people work fast. There were already (very well drawn and hot) fanarts of the two of them making out after the video because they were so pushed up against each other and was tagged ‘ _#you can feel the sexual tension, #new otp right here guys!!!!_ ’, then there were fanfics of Stiles blowing Derek under the desk and fics of them ‘first meeting fucking’.

 Honestly, he never got freaked out by anything like this and Stiles never labelled himself as straight or gay or bisexual, he was more of a _whoeverwantsme_ sexual whether that was male, female or non-identified genders.

He loved his fanbase very, _very_ much.

Half an hour later, Stiles was flopped out on the couch with a cloth in his hand and cleaning spray in the other. Cleaning was boring, mega boring, even if it was for a super important guest that was coming around. Stiles didn’t live in _filth_ , he did clean... every now and again and it just happened to be a while since he last had and it had piled up. Kind of.

“Where is Derek?” Stiles whined up to the ceiling as he tracked his eyes over the blank colour of cream, he really had way too much cream in the house. He needed to paint over it with a cooler colour one day, a nice blue because, well, blue was just _pretty_. Maybe make it striped with white, add some phot—

 _Knock_.

Stiles sat up quickly and dropped everything he was holding onto the sofa and scrambled to the door, falling over himself in the process.

 _Knock knock_.

“I’m coming!” Stiles cried out as he clambered up onto his feet and finally made it to the apartment door in one piece, he took a deep breath and ruffled his hair before opening the door to see Derek standing there with a small smile and in... pretty blue, “Dude! At last! Come in, come in.” He stepped aside and watched Derek walk in before locking the door behind him; he bounded towards the computer with a large grin. “Wow it’s been like what, a week?! Have you lost weight?”

Derek raised an eyebrow and placed his duffel bag by the door as he shrugged his leather jacket off and hung it up. “Gained it most likely, grandmas always tend to stuff you to the very brim.” He sighed, watching Stiles laugh and grab a couple of cans of soda, throwing one towards Derek which he caught perfectly.

“Hey, if it’s good cooking you shouldn’t complain!” Stiles replied and patted the second chair at his desk with a proud smile, “I have you your second chair you wanted so badly, AlphaGamer.”

“Appreciated,” Derek nodded and sipped at his soda, walking over to the desk and placing it down, “So what’s the plan?” Stiles looked up from his own soda and placed it down, clearing his throat and pulling out what looked like a very well organised timetable.

“Well, I work during the week; weekends are my times for casual playing and meeting up with friends. I don’t mind doing any videos Monday through to Friday but you’ll have to let me know a few days before to get some stuff set up.” Stiles hummed and looked over his own timetable of what game series’ he had going at the moment and when he played them, marked in blue, and when he posted the videos of them, marked in red.

“Wow. You are... organised. I only do video’s in the weekdays too and yeah,” Derek furrowed his brows and looked over the sheet in Stiles’ hands, Stiles watched Derek’s reaction and smiled slightly, it was a little bit cute. It was like watching a puppy see a squeaky toy for the first time, “But what game are we doing _now_?”

Stiles looked up and grinned slightly as he turned to the computer, pressing the switch and waiting for it to turn on from standby. “Okay, so, listen to this, I thought we should play a classic little horror together something that will make viewers laugh and also give us a dynamic as us two working together soooo...” He motioned his hands to the screen with a bigger grin as the title screen for Slenderman appeared. Derek groaned and looked at Stiles, half-unimpressed.

“I know, I know, overplayed and stuff but we can make it funny and you know be yourself with me!” Stiles hummed and sat down in this computer chair, watching Derek as he settled into his, “From what I’ve seen in your videos you’re the grumpy-angry-jump scares easily type and I’m the hyper-annoying-loves horror type. This, I might add, is perfect for making the funnies.”

Derek nodded and leaned back in his chair, watching Stiles set the audio and camera up, syncing the microphone and capturing. “So, basically I act annoyed with you and be the grumpy guy which is easily myself.”

“Believe me it’s not hard to get annoyed with me so I doubt it’ll be an act,” Stiles hummed and adjusted the cam on the top of his computer, smiling once the two of them were in frame, “I’ve been really looking forward to this you know? Like you and pewdiepie are the two guys I would have loved to have collabed with on a video and now it’s happening with one of them.”

“Oh, thank you?” Derek blinked and felt a reddening of his cheeks at the compliment, he never knew anyone on YouTube actually wanted to film with him as much as Stiles did and... It felt nice to hear, “And I’m sure I will enjoy it just as much as you’ve been looking forward to it.” He smiled slightly at Stiles before the keyboard was placed in front of them.

“I’ll play legs and you play camera direction, is that cool?” Stiles cocked his head slightly at Derek and smiled as he reached to get the camera ready to record, Derek nodded in response and turned to the camera, he saw that Stiles was in video-mode which was an interesting character switch to see, “Three, two, one and hello pals and gals! It’s the video a lot of you have been waiting for with me and AlphaGamer here!”

Derek waved at the camera and threw up a peace sign with a smile, which instantly broke Stiles into laughter. “Oh my God isn’t he adorable?” Stiles patted a hand softly against Derek’s cheek before turning back to the camera, “Now for you guys today, we’re going to play a little game that everyone knows. As you can see it’sSlenderman. There’s no co-op on Slenderman I hear you cry, but, Derek here will be taking camera direction controls whilst I move the feet. Let’s get to it!”

Derek had to admit it was stupidly fun doing this with Stiles, they played for a solid 45 minutes because they even realised they played for so long. Stiles attempted to look at manly as possible by screaming minimally and trying not to scramble out of the chair into Derek’s lap whilst Derek just jumped and looked like a frightened puppy at points.But, still Derek played his part as the grumpy-gamer, which was whenever the sound of Slenderman kept getting closer, Derek would navigate the camera away whilst Stiles always turned to face him head on (despite it ending up in him screaming).

“We’re not going towards him! Turn around and get the fuck outta here, we have 5 pages, I am NOT dying now!”

“But he just wants to be our friend Dereeeeek.”

“Turn away. From.The tentacle monster.”

“Oh come on, don’t be such a _sourwolf_.”

“A _what_?”

“A sour wolf, y’big grump!”

* * *

 

After the video was made and uploaded it became instantly popular which Stiles was forever grateful for meaning good news for his _and_ Derek’s channel. Stiles couldn’t enjoy playing games with that guy more if he tried; he played his natural part perfectly in contrast of Stiles’ personality which he noticed a lot in the YouTube comments, saying how they worked so well together and how great the videos were with them together, plus a lot of them saying how ‘cute’ Stiles and Derek looked. Stiles was manly-ish enough to agree with that and it made Stiles smile a lot, way too much, but he didn’t care because people liked them and their ship, which Stiles was correct about being called Sterek, was set to sea _very_ quickly on Tumblr. The one thing that picked up the most was Stiles’ random ‘sour wolf’ comment (which popped up because he was called Alpha Gamer and Alpha’s were in wolf packs and he was... being sour), it was everywhere. It was in fan art, in fics and in URLS.

He definitely needed to catch Derek up on this, Derek needed to know about the fandom as much as he did and pretty much just to see the expression Derek wore when he saw the texts posts. Plus just for shits and giggles, he renamed Derek to Sourwolf on his phone before phoning him.

“Hey big guy, you free to record a video or two? We can have pizza afterwards again.” Stiles stretched along his chair and kicked his feet up on top of his desk, listening to Derek grunt down the phone every 10 seconds (which was totally not sexual, at all, _no_ ).

“Only if you’re paying.” Derek grunted in reply which really wasn’t helping things.

“Have I caught you in the middle of... something because you’re grunting like a sexually frustrated 22 year old?”Then Derek stopped grunting and just sighed instead which sounded like Derek _finishing_ , what fucking image was Stiles holding in his head right now because it was a little unholy.

“I was doing some weight lifting,” Yeah. Derek’s reply made Stiles’ image no more unholy. He blamed Tumblr, _completely_ Tumblr’s fault, “Get your mind out of the gutter before I come over in ten minutes.”

Stiles ended the call with a quick goodbye and placed his mobile down, staring at it for a moment before loudly groaning. All he had was the image of Derek jerking off in his head and he _really_ did not need that for when he came over (why was he even thinking of it?!). Stiles sighed and slumped against his desk before pulling up his favourite porn website. Ten minutes was plenty of time.

* * *

 

Derek was a simple man at times, where sitting down and playing a video game would occupy his time for most of the day before eating and going to bed, which was basically everyday of his gaming career until he started recording videos with Stiles.

Monday through to Friday Derek would casually record whatever game he was playing through at the time, making it entertaining, strain through the editing and upload it. Weekends Derek would play more video games whether it was one he was playing off camera or just anything he could find to download through his consoles.

Now, he found himself having a social life at the weekends which was strange to him, aside from his family, Derek never really made gaming-community friends, well those who were in any travelling distance anyway, but Stiles filled in the gaps where Derek usually did nothing. Whether that was going over to Stiles’ to play some games for fun and food at the weekend or going to Stiles’ to record videos for the channel.

Stiles was a pretty popular guy the more Derek hung around with him, he was introduced to Stiles best friend and ‘brother from another mother’, Scott, who made Stiles crazier (if that was possible) when he was around, along with other people his age like Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, the twins and Jackson. Derek liked Isaac and Boyd, he probably got on best with them apart from Stiles but Jackson was an asshole, he was the jock-type and got pissed at everyone when he lost at games, which was pretty fucking funny to watch. He began to noticed how open and care-free Stiles was around his friends, always laughing ruffling their hair and patting their cheeks which Derek started to receive too, making him feel like he was actually _part_ of the group and it always made Derek a little happier when Stiles would do that to him.

But then there were days where Derek and Stiles would just hang around each other for no reason in particular. One weekend, Stiles decided it was time for Derek to understand the deep, dark world of fandom.

“Humour me.” Derek snorted when Stiles scooted him up to the computer desk.

“I think it’ll be more horror than humour.”

Stiles was right for the most part, it was shocking and somewhat scary to see what his fans could come up with. He saw multiple manipulations of his head placed onto a porn stars body and one person who kept saying that a certain gay porn star looked like Derek, his name was Dale Cooper, and okay he looked a _little_ like Derek but people made gifs of porn lookalikes saying it was Stiles and him having sex.

Actually there was a lot of ‘Sterek’ which Stiles so _kindly_ introduced him to, a lot of them kissing or hugging or fucking. He never saw so much drawn cock in his life. ‘ _But they’re so well drawn_!’ Stiles kept pointing out every time one popped up on the screen and Derek grimaced only... slightly.

But when they weren’t looking at cock-art they would maybe kick their feet up, grab some beer or sodas and eat pizza. Which was basically what they were doing tonight for the third Saturday in a row, but Derek wasn’t going to complain since it was Stiles’ night to pay for their food, and Derek made sure he left himself hungry enough to have the biggest pizza going.

“Dude, I was thinking that since it’s been a month that we started working on videos together that we should do a livestream for everyone, a little anniversary video!” Stiles hummed and swung around on his computer chair, looking at Derek who was slumped along his sofa with a 360 controller in his hand.

“A month since Sourwolf became the bane of my existence,” Derek snorted and glanced at Stiles who mocked him and turned back to the computer, Derek didn’t mind the nickname per say but Stiles kept using it in his tweets and the fans ate it up like it was Christmas so, it kept getting used in every art, fic and mention Stiles showed him, “but sure, set it all up Moley and we’ll get playing.”

“See, you keep attempting to get the fuckin’ nickname Moley up to the usage of Sourwolf but I don’t think it’s gonna happen, that nickname is stuck with you for life and it’s _adorable_ ,” Stiles cooed and laughed to himself as he put a small notice up, telling his subscribers about the livestream about to happen in an hour, “’Kay I said we’d start in an hour and we’re playing another horror game. These guys love that raw emotion of you shitting yourself.”

“Says the one who fell out of his chair that one time because you got made jump so badly,” Derek smirked to himself as he skilfully shot down aliens in Halo 4, it was one of the best moments of his life to witness, “I don’t think I ever laughed so hard in all my life,now _that_ was adorable. Not Sourwolf.”

Stiles mumbled and tried not to blush, but he felt his skin heating up anyway. “M’not adorable,” He jumped up out of his chair and ran over to the sofa, grabbing a cushion and hitting Derek over the head with it, “ _Sourwolf_!” Stiles cried out with a fake pout but Derek just dropped the controller and sat up quickly, jabbing his fingers into Stiles’ sides to make him yelp and flail around.

“ _Moley_!” Derek rebutted with a laugh and watched Stiles fall onto Derek’s lap, still wriggling around and grabbed Derek’s wrists warily in case of another attack before pinning them down against Derek’s lap.

“Bad Alpha!” Stiles paused for a moment and looked up at Derek whose eyes were a little wider and his cheeks a darker colour. He cocked his head and looked down at his hands and saw they were practically on top of Derek’s not to mention he was sat on his lap like he was Santa. Stiles cleared his throat and jumped up quickly, patting his hands together like he wasn’t just all up on Derek. “And I hope you learned your lesson.”

Derek looked down at his hands and flexed them a little as he felt his cheeks start to cool down, what kind of reaction was _that_? His mouth felt dry and his body ran warm during that moment, which was just weird. Maybe he was just taken by surprise, it wasn’t everyday a cute—ugh. _Fellow_ male falls onto your lap like that.

Yes, Derek was convinced that he was definitely, **definitely** just taken by surprise. 


End file.
